


A Hand to Hold [RCD]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Twins, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas are ready to meet their twins.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Hand to Hold [RCD]

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The time on the clock read 8:30 p.m. Alex had now been in labor for 6 hours and 24 minutes. She had asked the nurse to keep track of it, as she had no intention of letting her husband forget it. She and Thomas had decided a natural birth would be for the best, but at that moment, she was questioning the sanity of that decision. 

Her contractions strengthened, as did her cries. It would be another hour and 57 minutes before the doctor would inform her that she was finally ready to begin pushing. 

Thomas had insisted upon documenting every moment through the lens of his camera, despite Alex’s growing contempt. He knew she didn’t mean it and would be grateful one day, so he pressed on.

“Aaaargh,” Alex groaned, grasping the bed as another contraction ripped through her. She gritted her teeth until it passed. They were coming more frequently with little time between to allow her to recover.

“You’re doing great, my love, just a little longer,” he encouraged.

“Thomas.” His name slipped through her chapped lips. Weakly, she raised her hand, hoping to find his. 

His lens and attention shifted beneath her gown, where her doctor examined her progress once more. 

The doctor shifted slightly to accommodate the curious father, a look of annoyance growing on her face. 

“Thank you. This is a much better frame for the shot.” The filmmaker took care to focus and capture the moment as the doctor made her assessment.

“Not quite yet, Mrs. Hunt,” she announced. “You’re doing great, but you’ve still got some time to go.” 

Thomas turned the lens back to his wife. Her usual joyous gaze narrowed darkly at him. His first thought was **‘stop looking at me like that’** , but he knew better than to voice that thought. 

Using her precious time before the next contraction hit, she gathered her strength, “Put down the camera! You’re done.”

“You’ll thank me later for documenting this,” he insisted. “We agreed we wanted to film everything.”

“I can hold the camera,” one of the nurses offered, much to Thomas’s dismay. 

“Give her the damn camera, Thomas!” Alex growled, the vein on the side of her head throbbed.“NOW!”

“But the composition… the framing,” Thomas quietly asserted. His protest lasted only a second after witnessing what he could only describe as a death stare. He had never quite understood the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ before, but at that moment, he was certain that if looks could kill, he’d be dead right now.

He quickly handed the camera to the nurse and moved to Alex’s side just in time for her next contraction.

She grabbed his hand immediately, gripping tightly, as she cried through the pain. The strongest contraction yet left tears in both of their eyes. 

“Get these babies out of me!!!” Alex screamed.

“Not quite yet, Mrs. Hunt,” the doctor explained. She received her own death glare at her words. Thomas was delighted not to be on the receiving end this time. “Your little bundles of joy are playing shy.”

As the seconds passed like hours, Thomas did his best to keep his wife calm. He wiped her tears, held her hand, and ran ice chips across her lips, restoring much-needed hydration. He forgot all about the camera. His focus was solely on the mother of his unborn children and the pain and discomfort she was enduring for their family. “I love you. I love you so much, Alex.” 

Her cries of agony increased, which neither thought possible, as time marched on.

“It’s time,” the doctor finally announced.

The expectant parents shared a look of hopeful reassurance, each nodding to signal their readiness to meet their twins. They had waited so long, and the moment was finally here, or so they thought. Unfortunately, they would have to wait a bit longer as this stage was lengthier than either had anticipated. 

“One more push,” the doctor declared after another 47 minutes. 

“Augghhhmm,” Alex screamed, clenching Thomas’s hand. Her skin glistened from sweat, her wet hair stuck to her skin. Her tears of pain and utter exhaustion eased at the sound of her baby’s first cry. 

“Congratulations. Your daughter is absolutely beautiful,” the doctor said as she handed the crying newborn to one of the nurses.

“What is her name?” Another nurse asked. 

“Felicity,” Thomas replied, holding back his tears. His body warmed at the sight and sound of his daughter. It was love at first sight. Nothing he had ever seen or captured had been so stunning as her. “Felicity Camryn Hunt.” He kissed Alex on the forehead. “Well done, my love.” The proud father couldn’t stop gazing adoringly at his perfect daughter.

The nurse recorded the name and time of birth on her chart, 11:14 p.m.

Their moment of joy was short-lived before the next contraction hit. Her tears of happiness turned once again to pain. 

Thomas pulled his attention away from his daughter in the nurse’s arms to his wife, who needed him more. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Alex held his hand through every contraction and push until 11:35 p.m. when their son was welcomed into the world. 

“You have a healthy baby boy,” the doctor held the baby up for the nurse. 

“And your son’s name?” the nurse questioned.

“Vincent Alexander Hunt,” Thomas breathed deeply, taking in the miracle of his two children. 

Felicity had spent most of her life thus far crying. The nurses had been monitoring the newborn’s heart rate as it was a little more elevated than they would like to see. It wasn’t until she heard the first cry of her younger brother that she finally quieted.

Alex leaned back in her hospital bed, blinking her tired, tear-filled eyes, trying to focus on her children. The nurses brought her two newborns to her, placing them gently on her chest, then pulled up her gown over them to keep them protected. Their skin was warm and soft against her own. Her fingers grazed over them delicately, taking a moment to appreciate their tiny heartbeat. 

Thomas held the side of the bed to steady himself. It was the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees in appreciation for the most precious and wonderful gift he never knew he needed. 

Sniffling back her tears, Alex kissed the top of the children’s heads. “They’re so perfect.”

The two newborns rested calmly on their mother’s warm skin, eyes closed, and little mouths open, breathing in the new world around them. 

Felicity’s hand reached in front of her, earning coos of adoration from the nurses watching the movements of her tiny hand. She continued to reach out until she found her brother. Feeling around, she took his hand and pulled it into her own. 

The delivery room grew quiet at the rare, tender moment between siblings.

“I’ve never seen anything quite like that.” The doctor shook her head in awe. “They’re going to have an incredible bond.”

The nurse holding the camera tried to quiet her cries as she captured the moment. 

Having found her brother, Felicity relaxed completely knowing he was safe. Her heart rate slowed, and her breathing calmed. It was only 21 minutes, but for her, it was the only 21 minutes she had ever experienced without her brother beside her. 

Thomas rested his forehead against the side of Alex’s head. His tears slid down his cheeks, getting lost in her hair. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear. “You did it. You did _that_.” He turned and kissed the crown of her head, caressing her gently. “Thank you.”

She leaned into him, ever so slightly. “We did this. We made these tiny miracles.” 

“Hi, Felicity. Hi, Vincent,” the doting parents whispered. “Mommy and daddy love you so much. You’re perfect. Absolutely, perfect in every way.” 

And for once that day, Alex didn’t mind the feeling that time stood still. She knew it wasn’t over and it would be a long journey, but she was excited for every minute of the life she would get to share with her husband and children. 


End file.
